If Only: Winter Oneshot
by Jenova Remnant
Summary: Takes place in between my other two If Only stories. Its snowing in Iselia and two excited kids are bound to bring trouble for everyone. KratosxOC. AU


**Alright, I know I should be working on my other stories but this idea just seemed too good to pass up. I was thinking about this after a good friend of mine brought up the idea of Kratos on a sled. This got some of the gears in my head turning and I just couldn't pass up this oppertunity. It also helps that it is has been snowing here in Iowa.**

**By the way, this is in between my two If Only stories. Eria and Terrance are about 8 while any of the others are about 5. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A small auburn eyed, brown haired girl peered out the window, her eyes wide as she watched small, white flakes fall from the sky. Her twin brother was in equal awe, his blue eyes just as wide as his sister's. Suddenly, the two kids turned to each other, grins plastered to their faces before racing through the house. 

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Both twins cheered, running back and forth before the boy ran into his father.

"Terrance, Eria, you know you're not suppose to be running in the house." Kratos scolded as Terrance got to his feet.

"But Dad! It's snowing outside!" The boy whined, pointing towards the window where snow was building up on the ledge. Kratos looked at it before sighing.

"Tiamatt," the blue eyed woman poked her head out from their bedroom, looking at her husband expectantly. "Better cancel your plans to meet up with Kayla. It looks like it could get pretty bad."

Tiamatt gave him a skeptical look as she walked towards the window and peered out of it. "This is nothing, Kratos. I've seen a lot worse but you're right, there is a possibility that it could turn into a storm."

The kids listened to their mother and turned to each other again before running up to her. "Can we go play in the snow?"

Tiamatt blinked in suprise before smiling. "Of course. Why don't we all go outside? It may be fun."

Kratos sighed but nodded as the kids raced to their rooms to get their coats, gloves, and boots. "Tiamatt, I think I'll stay inside."

The Cetra frowned. "Come on Kratos. These are our kids and they won't stay little forever. we should enjoy our time with them before they decide they don't want to be around us anymore." The Seraph sighed again but nodded, causing his wife to smile and kiss his cheek. "Thanks Kratos."

Kratos gave her a small smile before she went to get her own coat. Within minutes, the family was gathered in all their winter gear, ready to go outside.

Eria and Terrance immediately began running through the snow, laughing happily as their parents watched. Tiamatt smiled as she watched her children chase each other through the snow before the twins ran back to their parents.

"Mom, can we make a snowman?" Terrance asked, grabbing his mother's hand while his sister tried to get their father. Tiamatt nodded before facing Kratos and Eria.

"Pleeeeeeease!" Eria begged, hugging her father tight. "Please Dad!"

The Seraph sighed and shook his head. "Eria, why don't you play with your mother and brother?"

"But I want you to help too, Dad!" Eria continued to beg, now trying to give him her best puppy dog eyes. The angel sighed again and once more, shook his head.

"Eria, leave your father alone. If he wants to act like a scrooge then let him." Tiamatt said, grabbing her daughter's attention.

Eria nodded and ran after her mother and brother as they went to go make a snowman. Kratos, on the otherhand, sighed and leaned against the side of the house, watching his family.

"Hey Dad!" The auburn haired Seraph turned to see Lloyd trudging towards him trough the snow.

"Lloyd, where's Colette and Kit?" Kratos asked, curious about why his daughter-in-law and granddaughter were not with Lloyd.

"Oh, Kit is sick so Colette is staying home with her." Lloyd explained, finally reaching his father before turning to see his step-mother and half siblings rolling giant snow balls along the ground. "Looks like they're having fun." Kratos nodded as Lloyd returned his attention to his father.

0000000000

"Almost done." Tiamatt smiled, helping her children put the head on the snowman before glancing over at Kratos to see that he was busy talking to Lloyd.

"Mom," Tiamatt turned towards Eria. "How come Dad won't help us?"

The Cetra sighed. "Well...your father just doesn't like snow like we do." Both Eria's and Terrance's faces dropped. "But, I have an idea."

"Really? What?!" Both twin's asked excitedly. Tiamatt grinned before crouching beside her children.

00000000000000

"Kratos," Tiamatt called, causing the Seraph to turn towards her. "Can you come here real quick?"

Kratos nodded and started towards her before falling to the snow as two snowball were sent flying at him. The Seraph got up slowly, wiping the snow from his face with a growl before he heard the laughter of his family. Lloyd was laughing so hard that he too had fallen in the snow while Tiamatt was leaning on her knees to support. Eria and Terrance had only remained standing by leaning against each other. Still growling, Kratos stood up, grabbing a handful of snow as he did so before launching it at his wife, knocking her to the snow as well.

"What this? A snowball fight?" Kratos turned towards the voice to see Hiro, Arx, and Aya. Hiro already had a snowball formed in his hand. "If it is then I want in."

Most of the others made a run for it while Kratos merely sighed again and started to walk back towards the house. What the Seraph didn't expect though was for the ground below him to suddenly become slick with ice, causing the angel to fall and slide several feet before finally stopping to see Tiamatt in front of him.

"You don't honestly think you could get out of this, did you Kratos?" Tiamatt asked, helping her husband to his feet.

"Tia..."

The Cetra gave him a disappointed look. "Please. It would mean so much to the kids." The Seraph sighed and looked back over at his younger children, both of which were hiding behind trees with Arx as they launched snow balls at their older brother, uncle, and aunt. "Please Kratos?"

Kratos' gaze lingered for a moment more on the children before turning back towards Tiamatt. "Alright. Just this once."

Tiamatt smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Kratos smiled back at her before kissing her back.

"Ewwww!" Both Aurion parents looked over at the kids and laughed.

"Guess we better choose a side." Kratos chuckled, watching as Lloyd made a dash to get closer to his younger siblings' hiding spot only to slip and fall into the snow and then be barraged by snowballs.

"Or maybe," Tiamatt grinned, accessing a spell. "We should be our own side. Aero!" The wind magic surged forward, hitting the trees and knocking the snow from the branches and onto the kids below. "Blizzard!" This time, the spell was aimed at the older group but a Fira from Aya quickly stopped the snow.

"Tia, no fair!" Hiro yelled at his older sister. "We all know you're the better magic user out of all of us right now so no mag-umph!"

Hiro fell back as a snowball flew into his face, causing everyone to laugh, Tiamatt included as Kratos picked up another wad of snow. Running away from his wife, the Seraph threw the new snowball at her, hitting her arm and causing her to stumble.

"Whose side are you on?" Tiamatt yelled as Kratos gave a small smirk. The Cetra gave him a fake glare before teleporting by the children and unburing them from the snow. All three kids glared at her.

"You cheated Aunt Tia." Arx pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Eria and Terrance nodded in agreement.

Tiamatt sighed. "I'm sorry but I came to help you now. You guys look like you need help."

Terrance sighed and nodded. "Its true. The only one we really hit was Brother but I think Uncle Hiro and Aunt Aya are cheating too."

Tiamatt laughed before knelling by the kids. "Well, I have an idea but you guys have to go through with it ok?" All three kids exchanged looks before facing the Cetra again and nodded. "Good, now here's what we gotta do."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiro eyed the trees where he knew his sister, son, niece, and nephew were currently hiding, waiting for them to make a move. "What's taking them so long?"

Kratos sighed but also kept his eyes on the trees. "Knowing Tia, she's probably has something planned. Be prepared."

No sooner had the Seraph said that when the 'enemy' sped from behind the trees, sending snowballs flying at an abnormally fast pace, knocking everyone to the snow.

"Tiamatt used Haste." Aya noted, hiding behind a snow drift with the others as the snowballs flew overhead before she felt a spell being cast on herself and her movements slowed. "And she just casted Slow."

"Aya, cast Esuna. I have an idea." Hiro asked. Aya quickly removed Slow from everyone before Hiro stood up. "I haven't done this for a while but..."

Lloyd suddenly shot skyward, wings spread wide, leaving Hiro in shock. The Eternal Swordsman dived down quickly as Tiamatt and the kids tried to take shelter in the trees again only to fly back up with a squirming Eria in his arms. Landing back by Hiro and the others, Lloyd's wings disappeared before he turned towards where Tiamatt, Arx, and Terrance were hiding. "We have a hostage. Give up!"

"Brother! Let me go!" Eria cried, struggling in her older brother's arms before revealing her own light blue feathered wings and beating them wilding in an attempt to free herself.

"Hey Eria! Ow! Stop that!" Lloyd yelled as the young girl's winged continued to hit him as she tried to escape. "OW! Eria!"

Eria continued to squirm, wings still flapping hard. "Let me go!" A snowball from Terrance quickly aided in his twin sister's escape as Lloyd stumbled and he grip on Eria loosened enough for her to escape. Once in the air, Eria turned, a borrowed materia glowing in her arm. "Tornado!"

A large gust of wind suddenly began to circle the adults, gaining rotation as it picked up snow and became a snow tornado. When the winds died down, Kratos, Lloyd, Hiro, and Aya were covered in snow, blinking in shocking at the surprise attack as Tiamatt teleported in front of them.

"Wow, real snow angels. Never thought I'd see that." Tiamatt laughed, causing the three angels of the group to glare at the Cetra while Aya laughed along with her friend. "So, you guys give up?"

Lloyd brushed the snow off of himself the best he could and shivered. "Yeah. Better stop it here. I don't want to get sick like Kit is now." Hiro and Aya nodded in agreement. "It was fun though."

"Yeah it was!" Arx shouted, causing his parents to laugh. "Can we do that again?"

"Maybe tomorrow Arx but not today. We don't want to get sick either." Aya said. Arx sighed but nodded.

Hiro smiled at his family before turning towards Tiamatt. "It was fun but Aya's right. We better get home before we freeze."

"Alright, Hiro." Tiamatt agreed. "See you later." Hiro nodded before turning back towards Iselia and home with Aya and Arx. "You going too, Lloyd?"

"Yeah, better go before Colette begins wondering where I've been." The Eternal Swordsman explained before turning and following the Aoyama's back towards Iselia. "See you later!"

Eria and Terrance waved at their older brother before they began to laugh after Lloyd slipped on the same patch of ice Kratos had slipped on earlier. Lloyd got up quickly, rubbing the back of his head before waving back at them and starting back home again.

"Tia, its cold. We should get inside." Kratos mentioned, getting her attention as he noticed the twins shivering slightly. Tiamatt nodded, taking her childrens' hands as they went back towards the houe.

"Change into some dry clothes." Tiamatt suggested once inside before sitting sitting on the couch.

Eria and Terrance nodded and ran to their rooms while Kratos, drenched as all the snow that he had been covering him melted, changed as well. When he came back out to the living room, the twins were leaning against their mother, exhausted from the day in the snow. The Seraph couldn't keep a smile from crossing his face as he noticed his family begin to doze off. He carefully moving Eria so that he could sit down beside his family before setting his daughter back down in his lap, her head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad you convinced me into the snow Tia." Kratos whispered to Tiamatt who opened her eyes a little. "I enjoyed today." Tiamatt smiled, stroking her son's hair and looking at Eria for a moment before closing her eyes again.

"Dad," The Seraph looked down at his daughter. "Tomorrow, will you help us make a snowfort?"

Kratos smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "Sure. We'll make one even your mother can't get into." Eria smiled and nodded before laying her head back on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Thank you Dad."

* * *

**Ok ok. I know no Kratos on a sled but just the thought of Kratos playing in the snow seemed funny. And I wanted to show the bond Kratos' new family has too. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review please!**


End file.
